Stellacept online
by Namikaze RaeKyo
Summary: pada tahun 2020 pergembangan android sudah sangat maju sehingga. mulai keluar Android virtual. yang memungkinkan pengguna android memasuki dunia game hp android


**STELACEPT ONLINE: SECOND LAST**

 **WHEN I START AGAIN**

Summary

Second Last adalah nama dari sebuah guild dalam seuatu game yang menampung player – player yang tersisih, dan juga newbie.

Sebenarnya ini crossover dengan game:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Stellacept online: Asubimo gaming

 **NOTIVE**

 **FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DENGAN GAME YANG SEDANG AUTHOR MAINKAN, DAN INI ADALAH CERITA YANG "HAMPIR" NYATA, KARENA UNTUK MEMBUAT FIC INI JUGA DI PERLUKAN BUMBU – BUMBU PENYEDAP UNTUK MEBUATNYA LEBIH MENARIK.**

THANKS TO ASUBIMO GAMING, KARENA TELAH MENGELUARKAN GAME ANDROID INI DENGAN SEGENAP HATI. **(WALAU BELUM UPDATE LAGI DARI KEMAREN)**

WARNING:

AU, OOC (BENAR" OOC), BAHASA JEPANG PEMULA, REAL STORY DENGAN BUMBU IMAJINASI YANG KETERLALUAN (BANYAK BANGET 'BUMBU' YANG DI MAKSUD). ABAL KEKNYA.

Sekarang tahun 2020 dimana tehnologi benar – benar sudah maju, tak terasa perkembangan game sekarang juga sudah sangat pesat dengan keluarnya alat yang bernama Andro Virtual, sebuah helem yang bisa mengantarkan kita ke sebuah dunia virtual yang ada dalam perangkat smart phone android.

Dan kalau di perhatikan di sebuah mansion besar bertuliskan Namikaze Mansihon, terlihat seorang remaja blonde tengah menatap serius seraya melirik computer kamarnya dan sebuah handphone android Samsung S10 miliknya, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Masih lama ya?" gumamnya seraya melihat kearah layar Handphone miliknya yang sedang berkerja keras untuk mendownload game yang dulu pernah dia mainkan.

"Aku tak sabar lagi ingin kembali memainkannya," gumamnya lagi, pandangannya kini teruju dengan focus pada layar handphone, yang menunjukkan proses download sebesar 46 giga bite (aslinya Cuma MB lho) game yang sangat besar untuk ukuran game handphone.

"AKU TAK SABAR!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar tersebut sambil mencak – mencak tak jelas. Mengingat game yang dulu bisa di download dengan waktu hitungan detik kini membutuhkan waktu yang berjam – jam untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang memang mengesalkan. Download.

Namun di sela wajah kesalnya dia mulai menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia, mengingat bagaimana sifatnya di real world, lebih suka sendiri dan mengurung diri di kamar, keluar rumah Cuma karena kebutuhan penting seperti kuliah dan membeli cemilan, terpisah dengan teman – teman masa kecilnya karena memang tempat kuliah mereka berbeda – beda dan memiliki jarak yang jauh satu sama lain, sehingga tak memungkinkan untuk bertemu.

Namun, setelah mereka mengenal dunia yang namanya MMORPG online, mereka bisa bertemu dan bercanda gurau lagi, walau hanya dalam bentuk virtualisasi, itu sudah cukup untuk melepas rasa rindu antar teman.

'Download complite' sang android keluaran tercanggih sekarang bersuara.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya," gumam sang remaja dengan senyum bahagia.

Lalu dia mulai memasang kabel USB pada sang android dan menghubungkannya pada PC berlabel RAZOR tersebut serta tak lupa memasang kabel USB yang akan membantunya memasuki dunia yang memang sudah dia kenal walau Cuma di balik layar.

Selanjutnya dia pasang d kepalanya dan mulai mencari posisi tiduran yang nyaman untuknya, lalu dia dengan santai mengaktifkan miliknya.

" **NEW WORLD, OPEN GATE** " katanya lantang lalu menutup matanya, kesadarannya serasa di tarik kesuatu tempat yang jauh.

Dan saat dia membuka matanya terlihat sebuah tempat berwarna ungu, dengan cahaya – cahaya kecil seperti bintang – bintang di sudut tempat itu, pijakan kaki yang tergenang air di permukaannya.

"Yokoso, player sama," kata sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto. Yang mana itu membuat sang player membalikkan badan nya untuk melihat kearah belakang.

'NPC,' pikirnya, melihat sesosok wanita tanpa pakaian dengan bagian tubuh sebelah kiri putih dan bagian kiri nya hitam (Mirip zetsu tapi versi wanita, ini sungguhan)

"sekali lagi, selamat datang di Stellacept online. Dunia diamana fantasi itu adalah nyata," kata NPC itu lagi. (NPC: None Player Character ini adalah sesosok mahluk bisa berupa monster, manusia, atau tumbuhan. Mereka memiliki tugas/peran seperti menjelaskan cara bermain atau memberikan Quest/misi pada player)

"Pertama silahkan anda memasukkan Nick name anda," kata Npc itu lalu muncul sebuah kyboar virtual di depan Naruto.

"Ano, berapa karakter yang bisa ku masukkan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, karena dia tau NPC biasanya hanya mengucapkan apa yang sudah di programkan, tak peduli berapa kali kau bertanya maka hasil nya akan tetap sama. Ya itu lah yang di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Namun.

"Kau bisa memasukkan maksimal 12 carakter/huruf, tapi ketika ini masih dalam bentuk game di balik layar, kalian para player di bebaskan untuk memasukkan angka atau emoticon sebagai Nick, tapi sekarang hanya sebatas huruf saja. Dan juga beberapa system tambahan lain yang nantinya bisa kau lihat pada saat kau memasuki game ini," jelas Sang NPC panjang lebar.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bingung mendengarnya. 'Bagai mana seorang NPC bisa menjawab pertanyaan pelayer dengan detail,' pikirnya. 'Apa mungkin kebetulan? Setelah aku bertanya program penjelasan yang sudah terpasang pada NPC ini aktif?' pikirnya lagi sambil menatap Sang NPC dengan lekat.

Lalu kemudian dia melihat keyboard virtual yang muncul di depannya. Yang mana di sana bukan tertera pilihan pembuatan Nick, tapi cara login. Dan ada dua pilihan di sana, Log In biasa dan register.

'Aku rasa aku akan mencoba nya sekali lagi,' pikir Naruto. "Na NPC-san, apa maksud Login Dan Register ini?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencari tau tentang NPC di depannya ini.

"Kalau anda sudah memiliki E-mail yang sudah terdaftar pada game ini pada saat game ini di balik layar maka anda bisa memilih login dan anda akan memiliki semua intem, armor, serta weapon yang ada pada character anda sebelum ya. Dan apa bila anda memilih register, anda akan memulai game ini dari awal," jelas sang NPC dengan sejelas mungkin.

Sedangkan Naruto dengan tubuh berbentuk cahaya karena belum membuat avatar hanya kaget dengan apa yang di katakana NPC di depannya.

'AI kah?' pikirnya. (AI, adalah kepintaran buatan yang memungkinkan suatu program bisa bertindak sendiri sesuai dengan program lingkup dari objek tersebut). Tak Cuma masalah NPC yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi kalau dia login dengan e-mail yang sudah ada maka dia bisa memiliki armor weapon yang suadah dia tempa dan kembangkan sendiri dengan susah payah.

[Di game ini armor weapon memiliki kualitas tersendiri, bukan hanya lvl suatu weapon atau armor. Tapi di sini memiliki system 'Grade' nilai kualitas, dari E,D,C,B,A,dan S. tentunya kalian bisa tau semakin kecil huruf yang tertera pada armor/weapon maka semakin bagus pula benda tersebut. Juga ada system plus (+) yang mana plusing weapon/armor juga akan meningkatkan sedikit kemampuan dari weapon/armor tersebut. Dan plusing bisa sampai +9 untuk maksimal. Selain itu saat plus(+) sudah mencapai 9 maka grade bisa di naikkan satu tingkat. Missal C+9, maka bisa di naikkan dengan nilai yang setara, menjadi B+4. Dan begitu seterusnya]

Mengingat hal itu Naruto langsung menyunggingkan senyuman dan langsung memilih login dengan akun nya yang dulu. Setelah selesai memproses ID nya yang dulu, barulah muncul kolom untuk memasukkan Nama atau Nick Name dalam game.

"Hora ini maksudnya apa? Kenapa aku harus membuat Nama baru lagi? Kan aku sudah memiliki akun dengan lvl yang sudah maksimal," protes nya pada sang NPC.

"Summimasen, walau anda sudah login dengan akun lama anda, namun anda tetap kan memulai game ini dari lvl awal, dan item, armor, dan weapon anda akan tersimpam di storage (gudang pribadi player)," jelas sang NPC lagi.

"Ck, ini sedikit merepotkan," gumam Naruto. Lalu mulai memasukkan Nick Name nya dengan nama asli. [Di game asli nick author. Kazekyo/Ryukaze]

Setelah selesai memasukkan nama dan mengkonfirmasi tak ada nick lain yang menyamai miliknya, kolom pemasukkan namanya berubah menampilkan gambar, lima bulatan yang masing – masing memiliki warna berbeda.

"Sekarang silahkan anda memilih 'Stella' milik anda, 'Stella' itu akan menjadi element dasar anda dan akan mengikuti kemana pun anda pergi. Ada lima stella yang mewakili element yang ada di game ini. Merah mewakili element api, biru mewakili element air, hijau mewakili element angin, kuning, mewakili element tanah, dan ungu mewakili element petir," kata sang NPC menjeleaskan.

'Padahal dia memili system AI, seharusnya dia tak perlu menjelaskan hal itu karena aku sudah tau bagai mana cara kerja stella ini,' pikirnya. Lalu mulai bergerak hendak memilih stella yang dia pakai di akun sebelumnya namun tangannya berhenti ketika sang NPC mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, stella hanya lah sebuah perwujutan dari element player. Tapi di versi virtual ini, stella memiliki efek pada status anda. Red mewakili str (Kekuatan), blue mewakili max HP (Darah), Green mewakili Speed (kecepatan), yellow mewakili defense (pertahanan), dan terakhir purple mewakili critical (demage tambahan)," jelasnya sedikit terlambat.

Dan dengan itu Naruto yang tadinya ingin memilih Blue malah terhenti.

'Jadi ada tambahan fitur seperti ini ya,' gumamnya dalam hati. "Yosh aku akan memilih ini," katanya seraya memilih stella nya, dan kemudian muncul kolom lagi di atas kolom stella tersebut. Yang bertulisan, 'Are you sure' dan tentunya Naruto memilih yes.

Setelah melakukan pemilihan stella muncul lagi sebuah colom baru. Dengan tulisan. "Make new character" lalu di bawahnya. "Create new" dan di sebelahnya "Free character".

Melihat fitur baru free character yang sebelumnya tak ada di fitur sebelumnya Naruto mulai bingung sendiri.

"Na maksud dari 'Free character' ini apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau anda memilih create character, maka anda akan di suguhi pilihan – pilihan yang akan membantu anda untuk membuat character dari rambut, bentuk wajah, tinggi badan, warna kulit, warna rambut, (fitur asli nih dalam game). Tapi kalau free character, anda tak akan membuat character anda sendiri dan system akan mengakses otak anda untuk menscan bagai mana bentuk tubuh real anda dan membuat character semirip mungkin dengan tubuh real anda," kata sang NPC menjelaskan.

Naruto yang menerima penjelasan seperti itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berfikir apa yang seharusnya dia pilih, karena ini akan menjadi tubuhnya selama dalam bentuk virtual.

"Ku rasa tak ada yang lebih bagus dari tubuh asli kita," katanya lalu memilih free character dan tertera tulisan scanning di depan matanya dengan gambar jam pasir yang berputar.

Tak lama setelah itu, tubuh Naruto yang tadinya hanya sebuah cahaya yang berbentuk manusia kini mulai menampakkan sebuah rupa seorang remaja 19 tahun, dengan rambut kuning spike, mata blue safir, kulit berwarna tan, semuanya sangat persis dengan tubuh realnya.

Setelah memastikan kalau ini memang tubuhnya lalu Naruto melihat sebuah gambar berbentuk virtual bulat di depannya.

"Are You Ready For Adventure" begitulah tulisan yang ada di depan nya setelah dia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada gambar bulat tadi.

"Are You Will Accept The Totorial?" muncul sebuah kolom seperti itu setelah beberapa detik tulisan sebelumnya menghilang.

Untuk menjawab itu Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya, motion (gerakan perintah) yang memang di atur untuk menjawab pertanyaan pada system. Mengangguk (yes) menggeleng (no).

Setelah Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tubuhnya di selimuti cahaya merah perlambangan dari stella yang di pakai. Lalu di belakangnya muncul dua gagang pedang, dengan cepat Naruto menarik gagang itu dan muncullah laser yang membentuk sebuah Katana. "Biginner Sword" gumamnya setelah tau apa yang dia pegang.

Lalu setelah langsung memasang kuda – kuda karena dia tau apa yang akan di lakukan ketika melakukan tutorial….

Melawan boss.

Dan seperti yang dia prediksikan sebelumnya muncul sesosok seperti hiu keluar sepuluh meterdari keberadaaannya muncul begitu saja dari bawah genangan air yang sepertinya dangkal tersebut.

Badan sebesar 3 meter dengan panjang hamper 10 meter munurut prediksi Naruto.

"Melihat dari balik layar, dan melihat secara langsung benar – benar memiliki pengalaman yang berbeda. Ini sungguh mengerikan," gumamnya melihat mahluk yang ada di depannya tersebut. "Demo sa, ini hanya tutorial, demage yang dia hasilkan juga tak seberapa," kata nya mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Lalu setelah dia mengatakan itu. Di pereratnya genggaman pada dua bilah pedang saat ini. Dengan tatapan tajam dia langsung bergerak kearah Mahluk besar itu.

"Player sama," trdengar lagi suara Npc yang tadi dia temui. "Untuk menggunakan Skill maka anda hanya perlu menyebutkan nama Skill tersebut dan biarkan tubuh anda bergerak sendiri mengikuti system sehingga skill yang anda keluarkan berkerja dengan baik," gumam suara itu.

'Jadi begitu ya,' pikirnya. 'Karena untuk skill awal hanya ada tiga skill mau bagai mana lagi.' Pikirnya.

" **IVAN TRUST**!" katanya meneriakkan Nama skill dasar lvl 1 yang dia dapat, lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke depan kemudian dengan cepatnya dia menembus tubuh mahluk besar tersebut, dan terlihat bagai mana lemahnya boss tersebut Karen 1/10 max hp nya sudah turun.

"Seperti yang ku duga," gumam Naruto senang mengetahui musuhnya memang lemah karena ini hanya lah tutorial.

Namun kesenangan Naruto menghilang ketika melihat hiu tersebut membuka mulutnya dan mengumpulkan percikan cahaya di mulutnya yang semakin lama semakin besar.

"yabaizo," kagetnya mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan mahluk tersebut.

Dengan bermodalkan beladiri standar Naruto langsung berguling kearah kiri, tepat saat beberapa detik sebelum laser yang di muntahkan hiu tersebut mengenai nya.

"Are? Aku bisa menghindar?" gumamnya heran. "apa karena ini adalah versi virtualnya makanya aku bisa menghindari serangan dan merubah game ini dari MMORPG menjadi Action MMORPG," gumamnya lagi.

Namun tanpa Naruto ketahui mahluk yang tadi jadi lawannya tengah melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi dan sekali lagi memuntahkan laser berbentuk bulan berdia meter tiga meter menghantam Naruto dengan telak.

"Ugh!" ringisnya ketika merasakan sengatan listrik bertegangan kecil yang menerpa tubuhnya. "Tak begitu sakit, tapi lumayan membuatku tersentak karena nyeri," gumamnya lalu kembali menatap tajam mahluk tersebut. "Akan ku selesaikan masalah ku degan mu dulu baru aku memikirkan kembali masalah system yang ada di game ini," katanya dengan megacungkan katana yang ada di tangan kanannya.

" **IVAN TRUST** ," gumamnya lagi. Dan seperti sebelumnya dia menembus boss tersebut dengan posisi akhir berdiri di belakang boss itu.

" **HEAVY SLASH** " teriaknya, lalu melompat tinggi dan meghempaskan kedua katananya bersamaan kebawah.

" **CIRCLE BREAK!,"** kini dia melakukan gerakan memutar 360 derajat dengan cepat sambil merentangkan tangannya dan tercipta lah garis melingkar hasil dari tebasan katana lasernya.

"ARHHHAH" geram mahluk tersebut, entah bagaimana HP nya menurun drastic sampai benar – benar habis dan mahluk itu hancur menjadi serpihan – serpihan cahaya bagai kaca yang pecah.

Setelah mahluk itu menghilang NPC tadi kembali muncul.

"Selamat ada telah menyelesaikan Totorial dengan sukses, ini adalah hadiah anda," katanya.

Setelah NPC itu selesai berbicara muncul kolom yang bertulisan 'MISSION COMPLITE' dan ada satu tulisan tambahan di bawhanya, mini HP potion x99. Yang artinya dia mendapatkan obat penambah darah sebanyak 99 biji.

"Setelah ini anda akan di transfer ke kota pertama dari game ini," kara NPC itu lagi. "Apa ada yang ingin anda tanyakan sebelumnya?" tambahnya, lalu di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Naruto. "Kalau begitu selamat menempuh petualangan anda," katanya

Lalu sekitar Naruto berubah menjadi putih dan menghitam dengan seketika.

TBC

Di sini banyak yang ryu modifikasi dari system game sampai nama skill, karena ryu gak hapal nama – nama skill.

dan kejadian d atas tentunya fiktif nanti di chap selanjutnya akan mulai realita dan keseharian Second Last yang absurb.

Naruto as Ryukaze/Kazekyo.

Nanti akan di ungkap siapa – siapa yang menjadi nick name real dari member asli second last.


End file.
